Transfer Students
by 101Tabby Cat101
Summary: Vocaloid - kaitos brother and sister tranfer from fanloid high to vocaloid high. Kaitos nervouse about how this will impact on his friends. His life is turned upside down, especially when his twin brother develops feeling for his best friend. Mean while he is dealing with jealous friends and his new girlfriend, Miku. Kaito/miku; akaito/meiko; gakupo/luka; len/gumi; rin/kaiko (yuri)
1. Hello!

Prologue

Kaito's siblings had been going to Fanloid High school for the past few years, he never imagined they'd be able to qualify to Vocaloid High. They had been living on the other side of Japan, boarding at their school. Akaito and Kaiko were transferring to Vocaloid High tonight. Kaito had only just found out and wasn't happy. His friends didn't know he had siblings, except Meiko who had been his best friend since before kindergarten and Miku, his girlfriend, who knew about Kaiko.

* * *

Kaito POV  
I can't believe they are transferring schools. I was pacing my dorm feverishly.  
"Dude, you'll put a groove in the floor," I looked at Leon with a scowl.  
"He's right, what got ya trousers in a bunch?" Len said cockily.  
"They aren't in a bunch!" I yelled.  
"Gees I thought getting a girlfriend was meant to make him mellow not tense," Len retorted.  
"Works for me," I looked at the school slag. Leon was a playboy and everyone knew it.  
"This has nothing to do with Miku, I an tense about my brother and sister who arrive tonight,"  
"Dude, chill," I calmed down and left. I wanted to see my Mi Chan. On the way to Miku's dorm I bumped into Meiko.  
"Sorry Mei Chan,"  
"In a hurry Kaito Chan?"  
"They are coming tonight,"  
"That sounds wrong," Rin appeared behind us.  
"Rin I thought you were helping Len study for his physics test," Meiko said.  
"That's where I'm going now, I always have to get there late or he'll be out,"  
"Funny he just came back," I smirked. He hated studying. "Meiko what are you doing in the boys dorm?"  
"Urgh, I got partnered with Leon for the music assignment," she grunted. Leon had been trying to get with her since the fifth grade, it pissed her off so much. Leon didn't mind who he was with but Meiko was a challenge he was yet to accomplish and never would. So many boys have had crushes on her it's not funny.  
"Good luck, the baseball bat is behind the door as always," I joked and left.

Miku POV  
I opened the door to see Kaito standing there.  
"Their here aren't they," I stated from his tired look.  
"Not yet, in a few hours. Can I hang here till then?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hand as I turned to leave and stole another kiss. He pressed me up against the door and deepened the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Thank god my room mates, Meiko and Rin, were out. His tongue trailed up and down as he nibbled the skin. He pulled away, knowing it annoyed me, he was teasing me. I looked in the mirror, he left a hickey.  
"Hey," I yelped. He just shrugged and gave me a sexy smile. With that he wandered into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as he walked out with two bowls of ice cream.

Meiko POV  
Rin and I left Kaito, Len and Leon's apartment. Leon had a brand new black eye curtesy of him trying to stick his tongue down my throat, he didn't even get within a foot of my face before he was out cold. Len had cheered loudly and Rin had just laughed. Leon was always being beaten up by girls. We finally got to our apartment.  
"Kya, it burns!" Rin screamed. I looked to see Kaito and Miku kissing, ice cream smeared over their faces. Miku and Rin were like my little sisters, so this was quite disturbing.  
"Ok you two, Kaito you might wanna pick up some pain killers on the way back to your dorm," I suggested. Kaito had been my best friend forever, he was like a brother.  
"Why?" Miku asked.  
"Leon got a bit too close to me," I said calmly.  
"So she knocked him out with one punch!" Rin elaborated. I looked at her in pride.  
"Ok, it's not like we were trying to save the few brain cells he had. How the project go,"  
"Great it was easy, and I think Len will pass his test no problem," I said. He looked at his watch.  
"Oh dear,"  
"Do you want us to come?" Miku asked endearingly. Kaito nodded and we followed him to the front office.

Akaito POV  
I sat inside the office, my little sister snoozing silently on my lap. I suddenly heard people coming and gently woke Kaiko. I saw Kaito enter with three girls in tow. A girl with turquoise pigtails was holding his hand, she was wearing a blue skirt and a white top with a blue tie and knee high socks. I guessed that was Miku, his girlfriend. I saw a younger girl around Kaiko's age. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and had a white bow in her blonde hair. The I saw Meiko, she was wearing a red skirt and a white button up shirt, she had red headphones around her neck. Kaiko ran up and hugged her brother, he smiled.  
"Hello Kaito,"  
"Akaito, it's nice to see you. This is Miku, my girlfriend, Rin and of coarse you remember Meiko," he said the whole sentence rather cold.  
"Pleasure," I gave a slight bow deciding to appear maturely, I was older than him by a few hours. Miku and Rin seemed to take it genuinely while Kaito and Meiko were skeptical since they knew me better. Rin and Kaiko were talking excitedly.  
"Kaiko can room with us, Akaito you'll be rooming with the boys," Meiko smiled warmly but it was directed at Kaiko. I said good bye to the girls and followed my brother. He was silent the whole trip, when we got to the door we walked in to see two other boys. A blonde boy who looked like Rin was wearing a yellow top, white shorts and playing a video game. Another boy with light hair was laying unconscious on the couch.  
"What happened to him?" the blonde boy turned to see us.  
"This is Len, Rin's twin and that's Leon,"  
"Still doesn't answer my question,"  
"Meiko knocked him out for hitting on her," I smirked, she wasn't a girl you wanted to make an enemy of.

Miku POV  
I really want to ask Kaito more about his siblings, but he doesn't want to talk about it, I asked Meiko but she said it wasn't for her to say. Kaiko was sleeping in Rin's room, since she had bunk beds. Meiko was sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer. I finished writing in my diary and went to check to bed, Meiko followed soon after.  
"So why does Kaito dislike his siblings?"  
"Well," she seemed to consider it for minute, "they were always very competitive, especially him and Akaito. They could never agree on any thing and always tried to out do each other," that satisfied my curiosity. I switched off the light and went to sleep.

When I woke up it was Sunday. I went to wake up Rin, Meiko was making pancakes. I gasped when I saw Rin and Kaiko entangled in sheets on Rin's bunk. "What's going on here?" They woke up with a start.  
"Um... I can explain!"

Note: really short I know but I am still in the experimental stages of this story. I will upload a new chapter soon, but if it doesn't get any views it might die...


	2. Good morning girls!

Previously Miku POV

When I woke up it was Sunday. I went to wake up Rin, Meiko was making pancakes. I gasped when I saw Rin and Kaiko entangled in sheets on Rin's bunk. "What's going on here?" They woke up with a start.

"Um... I can explain!"

* * *

Rin sat up trying to think of an explanation. Kaiko blurted out,"I sleep walk and I used to sleep with my mummy who looks kinda like Rin," I thought about it. Rin did look like a younger version of Kaiko's mother, except she had red streaks in her hair and wore red clothes. I saw Rin giggling and realised what she was thinking about, I rolled my eyes.

"Not that kind of sleep, you little perv,"

"I've been spending to much time with Len , sorry,"

"Come on Meiko's making pancakes,"

"You mean she isn't hung over?"

"No!" I thought of Meiko, she was actually very good at holding her liqueur. Rin put on her yellow dressing gown and ran into the kitchen. Kaiko looked through her suitcase and pulled out a blue jumper before following me out. Meiko had set the table, she was only two years older than me but she was definitely the big sister of our group. I dug into my pancakes and envied her cooking skills. Rin and Kaiko were watching Negima in the lounge of our dorm. I saw that they wouldn't be able to hear us so I filled Meiko in on the mornings events.

"Aw, that adorable," she giggled.

"Yes, but.."

"It was innocent fun, they're 14," I wanted to argue the point further but the phone rang. Meiko answered it and started talking about a bar, so it was either Luka or Haku. I decided get changed into my usually grey/teal outfit. When I came out I heard the dorm bell. "Could you get that? Meito is dropping of some recording equipment," I ran to the door. Meiko's brother ran a music shop off campus and gave us discounts, he'd already graduated. When I opened the door it was Meito and Luki.

"Hey kiddo! Do I smell pancakes?" Meito asked.

"Do you have a food seeking missile or something?" I asked sarcastically. I let them in, they wheeled in some boxes on a dolly. Luki set them down in the corner and walked into the kitchen with Meito.

"Hello hummingbird," Meito said grabbing some of his sisters pancakes.

"You need teeth to eat pancakes, rocket," they teased each other with childhood nick names.

"That's true, but I don't think you'd hurt a fly,"

"Hey Luki, I see someone has manners," she said handing him some pancakes.

"No Meiko wouldn't hurt a fly, just a vile spider," I retorted o Luki' s comment.

"An ex boyfriend?" Meito guessed between mouthfuls.

"No Leon,"

"Oh Leona's brother? I remember they were the school sluts until Leona got kicked out, Leon is such a prick," Luki said. He had once had a crush on Meiko but he backed off because of his sisters friendship with her. Luki and Meito left a few minutes later. I looked through the boxes with Meiko, microphones, soundboards, set design and a drum set.

Rin POV

Miku and Meiko were going through some boxes when I emerged fully dressed out my room, Kaiko followed in a blue dress. I was in my usual outfit, I slung my hand bag around my shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you shopping silly," I said, she smiled."bye guys, we are going out," the others waved good bye. I dragged Kaiko to the train station. Kaiko is really cute, wait what am I saying, I'm kinda with Len. But we're siblings it doesn't work. Is it wrong to say I didn't mind that she was in my bed this morning? Why am I constantly blushing around her?

Kaiko POV

I laughed as Rin dragged me into another shop, she is kinda stubborn. She's also really pretty and caring. Oh dear do I like as more than a friend? "Hey Kaiko can I ask you something? Do you like Yuri? Rin asked. We were in a vintage shop behind a rack of clothes. Her question had caught me off guard. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips to hers and was startled when she kissed me back.

"We can't tell anyone," I whispered. She agreed and we skipped out the shop hand in hand.

Note: I don't own any of the gender benders, I decided to make them siblings! Please review and enjoy! This chapters is kinda short but I'm posting chapter 3 soon. Prepare for morning boys! Combined chapter 2 & 3 will be the length of an average chapter from now on!


	3. Good morning boys!

Kaito POV

I stumbled out of bed tripping over my slippers. I walked into the kitchen to see Leon trying to impress Gumi with his terrible pick up lines, Len sat in the corner and scowled while scoffing down a banana. I glanced at the clock at saw that it was Sunday afternoon, school tomorrow. Akaito stumbled out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and t-shirt with a red scarf.

"Morning," I mumbled. The no one took much notice, I sat down and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Let's rearrange the alphabet and put U and I together," Leon suggested. Gumi punched him in the crotch.

"I just came to tutor you, but I won't be doing that again!"

"Gumi," Len yelled running after after her.

"Seriously dude, you need to take break or you won't have any where else to be punched," Akaito gloated.

Len POV

Gumi was my friend, I had to go after her, I followed her to her dorm. "Gumi Chan are you ok,"

"Yeah Leon is just a jerk," she sighed and entered her dorm. Lily and Lapis were obviously out Shopping - no surprise!

"Yeah, most girls come to that conclusion. Others just cum," I said jokingly.

"Len!" She jabbed me in the ribs. I never noticed how cute she was, I mean Rin is cute but Gumi was cute, hot, kind, smart and sassy. She was five girls in one! I followed her into the kitchen, she turned round and tripped over a chair and landed on top of me. Our lips brushed accidentally, "Oh my, I'm so sorry," she blushed.

"I'm not," I smirked and kissed her, I flipped us so I was on top. She was blushing deeply.

Akaito POV

I slammed the door and left, Kaito could be so annoying! I suddenly realised I was in the girls dorms, several were pointing and giggling, 'he's hot,' 'hubba hubba,'. I continued down the corridor and bumped into Meito and Luki.

"Hey dude!" Meito waved, "Long time no see, Luki this is Akaito," Luki smiled.

"Hey," I murmured.

"What's up?" Luki asked.

"Kaito," I stated.

"Don't worry, tell ya what why don't you come help us with some deliveries?" Meito asked. I nodded and followed them out. We were standing in car park when a purple haired guy tapped me on the back. A young lady with long pink hair was with him.

"Ah you must be one of our new students, I am one of you Sensei's but call me Gakupo and this is my girlfriend Luka," she waved.

"Ah he's cute," she said. I decided that I needed to talk to someone who knew me. Kaiko text me saying she was at the shops and Kaito was being a pain. I had Meito but for some reason I found myself looking at Meiko's window. She was dancing in her room, maybe I had a small crush on her when I was little but now she was more...beautiful. "Well?" Luka asked.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what your favourite subject was,"

"Oh, um, I think drama," I answered.

"Well that's cool, we have got to go, bye," they left.

Kaito POV

I went to find Miku and Meiko. Miku was my girlfriend, my comfort, Meiko was my best friend, my source of advice. They could help me out, I went in to see them. Miku answered the door, Meiko was in her room. "Meiko get your ass out here," Miku yelled sarcastically. Meiko walked in wearing her usual red top except with jeans.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Akaito and I had a fight,"

"What are you, three years old?" She sighed.

"No!"

"She's got a point. What happened?" Miku stated.

"We were arguing about his school schedule," I said, they looked at me like I was a Baka.

"Oh god," Meiko sighed grabbing a beer out the fridge.

"Are you serious?" Miku asked probably wishing she could have a beer too.

"He is in all my classes! He will ruin my life,"

"Grow a pair! He is your brother, simply ignore him," Meiko said calmly.

"Good cause guess who is in half my classes and there for his," I smirked, Meiko choked.

"Damn! Miku please make out with your boyfriend so he will stop talking," with that Miku started kissing me, I kissed back. Meiko stood behind us smirking, I eyed the door and she left.

Haku POV

I met Meiko at the bar, she stopped dead when she saw who I was with, "hey Meiko!" I yelled.

"Hi, what's he doing here,"

"I owed him a favour, so now he works here," my dad owned the bar.

"I can here you,"

"I know Akaito,"

Note: sorry it is short. I know, I know I am taking forever to upload but I am juggling several stories at once, they are completely different! I will try to upload more during the school holidays! I can't wait for AVCon - only 2 weeks to go! My friends and I are all cosplaying as the vocaloids! FYI Baka means idiot.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
Before you brutally murder me for not updating - my laptop has been erased so my fanfiction and youtube channel are suffering. I'm using my iPad so I will try and update soon. I have multiple stories going on and a huge list of great ideas for new fanfictions, so sorry. I'm also sooo behind in homework and my dance exams are coming up. I'll try and update soon! Also I have writers block - argh!


	5. His true feelings

Akaito POV  
"I can hear you," I stated looking pouting at my brothers friend.  
"I know Akaito," she gave me a look of skepticism trying to decide if I had changed. I honestly had, I wasn't the idiot I was back then. Before I left for Fanloid school I had been doing a project with Kaito and Meiko and we had a huge argument. I had kicked our model volcano and it blew up in Kaito's dog face. Poor scruffy lost half his eye sight, Kaito never forgave me and Meiko thought I was a spoilt, mean child monster. "Whatever, just give the usual," Meiko exclaimed tiredly.  
"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked handing her a glass sake.  
"You can, whether I answer is a whole different question," I smirked at her attitude.  
"Could you talk to Kaito, maybe try and straighten things out between us," she laughed as soon as I was finished.  
"Ha, why don't you do that yourself? Why don't you two talk like civilised people," she asked. I thought for a moment, we hadn't had a proper conversation for years.

* * *

Kaito POV  
It was late, I was sitting on the couch with Miku. Kaiko had come home an hour ago with Rin, they must have been trying on makeup since they were both covered in lipstick. There was a knock on the door, I opened it and saw my brother carrying a very drunk Meiko bridal style. "Oh my god," I sighed. I went to take the sleeping drunk, but Akaito stepped back.  
"I can do it," he walked past me and Miku led him to their room. Why was he with her? All these creepy scenarios started running through my head. Had he spiked her drinks? Had he raped her? Did he steel her money? Had he replaced her with a human eating plant alien?

Miku POV  
I watched him place her on her on her bed ever so gently, as if she was a delicate flower. He gazed at her lovingly and kissed the top of her head before realising I was there. "I was just.."  
"Kissing your crush?"  
"How did you know?"  
"You just told me ya goof!" I stated, he went pale.  
"Look you can't tell anyone, especially her and definitely don't tell Kaito, he would kill me,"  
"Akaito and Meiko sitting in a -" he clapped his and over me mouth. Meiko stirred behind us. He slipped out while I was distracted.

* * *

Rin POV  
We had been out all day and were laying in bed until we were sure everyone was asleep. We could hear a drunk Meiko rambling to Miku. "He got a job at the bar...and...I was annoyed...and he blew up the dog...I drank...sake...sake...sake..."  
"Finally, out like a light," I heard Miku turn out the light. I nudged Kaiko, she waisted no time in kissing me.

* * *

Kaito POV  
I had heard they're whole conversation, I can't believe that chilli-loving baka has a crush on my best friend. We entered our dorm, everyone was asleep, well except Leon and his latest lady friend. "So how long have you liked her?"  
"What?" He stopped dead.  
"Oh don't spin that crap, I know you like her! How could you? Everything I have, anything I love you have to destroy or take it away!"  
"You little," He suddenly remembered Meiko's words, "Look I am not doing this to hurt you! I genuine love her and it doesn't even matter because she doesn't love me back. And I'm sorry about the dog, so sorry that had even payed for scruffy to get his eyes fixed!" This was the first I heard of that. He looked genuinely hurt.  
"Really?"  
"Really! Look we're twin brothers and we're arguing like three year olds!"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"Me too,"  
"And I think it'd be...cool if you and Meiko went out,"  
"Really, you wouldn't mind?"  
"Look, I don't know a guy good enough for my best friend, but your close," I felt so brotherly towards Meiko and now Akaito. "Now go to bed,"  
"Funny, when did you grow up baby brother?"  
"The same time you did," I hugged my brother a went to bed.

Note: sorry it's so short, I got dance exams and more homework than school work. So here's a quick chapter!


End file.
